narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokudōgan
Six Paths of Reincarnation Each of these paths represent one of the realms a being is reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past life. It can also be referred to as: Six States of Existence Six Roads of Reincarnation Six Paths of Transmigration Six Realms of Samsara Six Directions of Reincarnation Six Destinies Acquisition To awaken these eyes you must experience unbelievable pain ,suffering , or lost of love one or a strong will to succeed something from darkness within. To progress to the next stage, you must be put into a near death situation .Their is a 5 minute cool down , meaning you can't activate it continuously. This Dojutsu cannot be activated at will,until you gain all Six abilities,it will only activate in a user time of need or distress. Abilities 'First Relam/Stage ' The Realm of Hell (地獄道, Jigokudō), also known as the Naraka Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "一" (one) and grants the user, a power to create real illusions capable of manifesting in the physical/real world. This power is a form of reality-warping, but the illusion must be preconceived before the power manifests. Seemingly, the user can use this ability without having the illusion to appear in the physical/real world, but in the mind. 'Second Realm/Stage ' The Realm of Hungry Ghosts (餓鬼道, Gakidō), also known as the Preta Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "二" (two), and grants the user ,a power to use copy people kekkei genkai,and use it for 5 minutes straight. To control fate,allowing the user to look ahead 2-4 mintues into the future. 'Third Realm/Stage ' The Realm of Beasts (畜生道, Chikushōdō), also known as the animal path, represented by the kanji numeral "三" (three),When entering this stage , it grants the user shadow art,allowing the user to create dark humanoids that can only be wiped away by yang release or a light source meaning it is unable to be used in day-light. 'Fourth Realm/Stage ' The Realm of Demons (修羅道, Ashuradō), also known as the asura path, represented by the kanji numeral "四" (four),increases the user Abilities times 5 percent. As well as to summon mythical weapons. 'Fifth Realm/Stage ' The Realm of Humans (人間道, Ningendō), also known as the human path, represented by the kanji numeral "五" (five), It is considered to be the most dangerous of the six realms. They are able to control time,slowing down their enemies movement with a single touch to one of their chakra points . When in this stage the user has High acrobatic skills and reflexes that the User can automatically react to attacks or jutsu's and counter any threat without having to acknowledge it. Their bodies can continue to adapt while in battle. 'Sixth Realm/Stage ' The Realm of Heavens (天道, Tendō), otherwise known as the Deva Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "六" (six). Grants the user to be able to use Vector, and plunder to steal and negate people abilities,by possessing their bodies and controlling them only for 5 seconds. By doing this,the enemy loses their kekkei genkai or ability forever,and can no longer use it again,or reproduce it with an offspring.